Usuario:Fenix14-15/prototipo de artículo/jefes
Tabuu (''タブー Tabū'') es el rigente del subespacio y el último jefe a derrotar en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, termina siendo el la mente maestra detrás de todas las detonaciones de bombas subespaciales en este mundo, su plan es absorber el mundo de los luchadores hacia al subespacio; con las partes que ha logrado robar son con las que se conforma el gran laberinto. Siendo el último jefe, se entiende que es el más poderoso de todos y por ende el más difícil de derrotar. Su papel como jefe final se mantiene a lo largo de todo el juego, donde, incluso en el Modo Jefes Finales, donde todos los jefes viene en orden aleatorio, Tabuu siempre termina siendo el jefe final. No se da alguna pista de su existencia sino hasta casi el final del modo aventura. A Tabuu se le describe como la personificación del subespacio, por ello es probable que una vez destruido, el subespacio también pasa a ser historia. Descripción Su cuerpo es de color azul celeste con lineas de tonos más fuertes de azul, en su pecho posee una extraña bola de luz; su aspecto es humanoide con una cabeza presumiblemente calva, aunque con algunos de sus ataques cambia su forma. Sus ojos no se ven, más la sombra de su frente cubre de negro el lugar donde deberían estar. Su posición neutral consiste en estar de brazos cruzados flotando en alguna parte del escenario en el que se le enfrenta. Sin duda alguna, una característica destacable de Tabuu es su ataque ondas trofeadoras las cuales son bastantes potentes y si se juega en nivel de dificultad difícil o mayor, son letales para los personajes. Dichas ondas las usa en una de las secuencias para transformar a todos los personajes en trofeos, junto con las cadenas de luz, las ondas trofeadoras son el único ataque que Tabuu realiza fuera de una zona de enfrentamiento. Perfil El plan de Tabuu consiste en llevar partes del mundo de trofeos al subespacio, para poder absorber su energía y aumentar así su poder; como defecto, Tabuu no puede salir del subespacio lo que lo obliga a tener que reclutar secuaces y para ello, termina dominando al regidor de el mundo de trofeos (Master Hand). Tabuu no presenta un origen fijo, por lo que toda la información que se conoce acerca de él es que se le presenta como la personificación del subespacio. Rol en El Emisario Subespacial De manera que el jugador lo ignore es Tabuu quien ha estado ordenando las detonaciones de bombas subespaciales, estas bombas las creó con la tecnología de la Isla de los Antiguos, forzando a sus habitantes a construirlas o de lo contrario los eliminaría. El como lo hizo es un misterio, pues Tabuu no puede salir del subespacio. Tabuu aparece por primera vez en la secuencia de la fase Entrada al subespacio, en la que se le ve controlando a Master Hand con sus cadenas de luz, luego la deja caer y Ganondorf trata de golpearlo pero rebota de inmediato convertido en un trofeo. Master Hand, tras recobrar la conciencia trata de vengarse pero Tabuu la repele sin esforzarse mucho. Más tarde, cuando los personajes llegan ante el, extiende sus alas y realiza su ataque característico ondas trofeadoras elevando a todos los personajes y después convirtiéndolos en trofeos, luego atrae hacia si mismo las esferas que guardan los trozos robados de este mundo y así forma el gran laberinto. Su siguiente aparición es cuando los personajes logran pasar el gran laberinto y trata de convertirlos en trofeos de nuevo pero es detenido por Sonic; finalmente tras ser derrotado el subespacio colapsa e implosiona, liberando así todas las partes de el mundo de trofeos que fueron robadas por las bombas y por el destructor. Ataques Nota: Ninguno de los nombres de los ataques aquí mencionados es oficial, a excepción de las "Ondas trofeadoras" y las "Cadenas de luz", los cuales son mencionados en [http://www.smashbros.com/es/index.html Smash Bros. DOJO!!] Trofeo(s) Inglés right|90px :Tabuu *''The ruler of Subspace and master of operations. Tabuu controls Master Hand with chains of light to excise this world and build up his great maze. He used Shadow Bugs to form Subspace and manipulates the servants of Master Hand to his heart's content. Born in a vastly foreign realm, he also possesses great leadership powers. Tabuu... No name is more suitable.'' :*Wii:Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|90px :Tabuu Wings *''Tabuu with wings extended. The dreadful energy surges cast from these wings instantly turn all fighters back into trophies. Knowing this, King Dedede assembles all able-bodied troops and sets a timed device on each of them. This device is a brooch that, after the designated time runs out, revives all fighters wiped out by Tabuu.'' :*Wii:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Vídeos thumb|center|300px|Aquí se puede ver a Tabuu usar su amplia gama de ataques. Véase también